Affections of a Shinigami
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Yoruichi wonders just how far Ichigo would go for her. ONESHOT


He was an angel. At least thats how Yoruichi saw Ichigo. He was nothing short of a saint; always going against everyone and doing what he believed was right. He wasn't selfish, unlike other guys, and he wasn't a pervert. He was just Ichigo. An organe haired misfit who had a heart of gold. Even as Yoruichi watched him barge into her life, demanding that she make him stronger, she saw him as a very passionate being.

Slumping down in a near by tree, Yoruichi gazed at the stars. She was jealous. Jealous of both Rukia and Orihime for being so important to Ichigo. They were lucky enough to recieve such attention. All her life in soul society, she was an object of desirel; wanted by every man. Twas why she decided to practice the art of transformation and modification. Being a black cat allowed her her freedom of such unwanted, but flattering advances. No. She wanted what the two young girls had. Ichigo. At first, she wanted someone like him, but soon found herself wanting him. Falling in love with him.

"I'm such a fool." Yoruichi whispered at the realization of loving him. She'd kept her heart locked away for so long that she hadn't even noticed when she'd given it up. Thinking back on Rukia's rescue, she remembered how determined Ichigo had been. How hard he trained, and how he had almost died from such battles. He went through hell to rescue Rukia. And he did so without a negative thought. He kept his mind set on the day he would save her.

And even with Orihime, he'd risked it all. Yoruichi never had anyone do something like that for her. Not even her ex Kisuke. He would protect her, yes, but go to such extreme lengths? She doubted her perverted friend would even leave his shop if she were in need of assistance after being ambushed by hollows. If anything, Kisuke seemed more one track minded than multitasking. Giving the chilly night air a sigh, Yoruichi laid back on the tree, eyes barely open.

Would Ichigo do all those things for her? Would he risk everything, even his own life to save her? Would he lay down everything to be with her? Would he protect her, be there for her when she needed him most like he was there for the other two girls. That is what she wanted most. Not only had she been desiring his heart, his love; she had been craving his attention. Everything she did was to grab the orange haired boys eyes. How far would Ichigo go for her?

Yoruichi cast a glance at the small safe house owned by Kukaku. The lights were all on, since everyone had stopped there for the night and had been talking for over an hour. She shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around herself as she sat up and turned her back to the hut. She didn't want to think about the things they were talking about. For all she knew, the heavy laughter that proceeded could've been coming from jokes and tales told about her. It had been several months since Ichigo was appointed captain, and he had yet to chose a lieutenant. That was what he was supposed to be doing. That was why they werw all gathered at Kukaku's. He had the night to think about who he wanted as his partner, and would have to give Shigekuni the answer by noon the next day.

Who would he choose? She wondered. Shivering once more, a light breeze blew by, causing Yoruichi to huddle a bit closer to the tree. A black and white cloak was set around her shoulders. She recognized the design on the cloak; it was a captains jacket. Her heart nearly flipped in her chest when she felt glanced over to see Ichigo smiling at her. She hadn't even heard him, or sensed him! Holy hell he was fast.

"You know its cold out here." He began, wrapping his arm around her shoulder with a smile. "Whats a Goddess such as yourself doing out here?" Yoruichi felt a small blush heat up her cheeks.

"I needed some fresh air." She replied. The dark skinned goddess paid no mind to the sensations going through her.

"It is a nice night." Smiling, Yoruichi nodded. Her eyes darting to the skies. Ichigo watched her, a smile on his face. He pulled her a bit closer, until she were pressed into his side. "You should've warn a jacket or something. Your freezing." He frowned slightly, allowing his body to radiate its warmth. The goddess simply shrugged.

"Hows the little gathering going?"

"Everyone is down there laughing at Orihime and her stupidity." Letting out a slight chuckle, Ichigo glanced at her. "You should come on back down."

"No, I think I'll stay up here for a while longer." Stubborn. Yep. She may have been the goddess of flash, but she was also the goddess of stubborness. The girl was nothing short of hard headed.

"Then I'll stay with you." His words caught her off guard, and she pushed herself away from him, looking down. Ichigo failed to show his concern as he asked, "Yoruichi, whats wrong?"

No answer.

"You've been acting strange towards me for a while now. And that attitude is not like you." True. She had been giving him the cold shoulder lately when normally she would be all over him.

"I've just..been thinking." She sighed. She could see the questionable expression on his face. Sighing again, she straightened herself, looking up at the sky. "Am I..important to you?"

The question caught him off guard as he laughed.

"Of course you are , Yoruichi. Your more important to me than anyone." His voice was reassuring and she smiled, turning her head to look at him.

"Would you do anything for me? Risk it all?"

Ok, now it was getting out of hand. Why was she asking him this when the answer should have been obvious. He did show it, didn't he? Ichigo became serious.

"You know I would do anything for you in a heartbeat." His eyes told her the truth, and she could feel it coming off him; he was radiating his...love for her? Her heart fluttered at the thought. That would be almost like a scandal, wouldn't it? She was a century older than him! Not to mention the fact she had been his sensei for quite some time now; often training him as she had done with Soifon. Although, they hadn't done most of the things she and Soi had. That would be just too weird. They were the opposite gender; it would have proved rather ackward. Nevertheless, though, had she feigned her interest in him.

"Really now? You'd throw your life away for my safety? Be my knight in shining armor?" Yoruichi scoffed, looking at him with a blank expression. "Please, Ichigo. You'd only do that for the ones you love." Ichigo refrained from replying, smiling to her as she looked back to the sky. She was oblivous after all.

"Kukaku and Urahara were right." He laughed, paying her no mind when she gave him a quizzical stare. Ichigo jumped from the tree, landing on his feet as he approached the small lake just off into the woods. Yoruichi was unsatisfied, and so she followed him.

"What do you mean they were right? Just what exactly had they told you?" She asked, raising a slinder brow as she crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight on one leg. Ichigo looked at her reflection in the lake, liking what he saw. Him. Her. Alone together. He'd have never admitted it before but, he quite liked being around her. And she of course, it was obvious. She loved being near him. She couldn't keep her clothes on half the time. Teasing the poor boy seemed to be her mission in life, and getting that same gasping reaction from him was priceless.

"You don't see how I feel about you. Everyone knows except you." Cliche, right? Its always that person who doesn't know that they are the object of desire and love of the other. Funny that; Ichigo seemed to show it a bit more these days. He had hinted more than once to 'playing' with her, so to speak. During their training sessions, couldn't she tell he was too busy gawking at her. During their hot spring moments, couldn't she feel his eyes passionately tracing up and down her curves? Hell, he'd checked her out more times than he could remember and each time he had so desperately wished he could have her. He even revealed things to her, told her things that no one else knew. He shared all his secrets with her, and yet, here she was thinking she weren't important to him.

"And how do you feel?"

That remark earned her a lopsidded grin. Deciding to show her how he felt, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to him. Yoruichi had only a moment to register what was happening as soon she was enveloped in his strong arms, his warm lips molding into hers. Heaven. Yoruichi closed her eyes, wrappingher arms around his neck as he slid his tongue into her mouth. A soft, yearning moan erupted from her as their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together without the slightest crease. If she thought she had had gotten light headed during a kiss before, she was dead wrong. She must felt a bit off balance then, because it didn't even compare to this kiss. Her breath was stolen from her as she felt the sensation of both fire and ice flow through her bodyl, with just the right amount of electricity to jolt her heart into a pounding frenzy. The boy had magic lips! For his first kiss, he sure proved to her he was one hell of a fast learner. All the movies they had watched in his room after a long day of training paid off.

"What do you say to being my Lieutenant?" He whispered after they broke apart. Yoruichi stared into his eyes, dazed as she tried recollecting her thoughts and ability to speak. She smiled, tightening her arms around his neck, biting her lower lip.

"I'd love to be your fukutaicho." She nearly purred, grinning as she pulled him down for another kiss. She could get more than used to this. The feel of his lips on hers was indescribable. And her heart pounded in aniticipation of what was to come. She would be his first, and hopefully his only. She could feel her loins pulsating as she thought of them intimately; now that would be a night to remember. Ichigo pulled back, leaning his forehead down on hers. He stared into her golden orbs. Ah, yes. He loved her eyes. They could tell him so many things, yet conceal so much more. They were a void of emotion at times, while also being mysterious. Not only that, but they were damn sexy on her. She was an addiction to him. And likewise, he was to her. Literally.

"Yoruichi, I love you." If the moon came crashing down at that moment, Yoruichi wouldn't have cared. Those three little words were enough to send her heart soaring above the clouds. She wasted no time in gently whispering the words back to him, before his lips claimed hers in another heated kiss. Would he risk it all to save her? Hell yes.

A/N: Heh, fluffyness. Writers Blcok fluffyness, that is. I'm doing the best I can with the syndrum, cut me some slack XD I so can't wait to get rid of it! I have tons of ideas I need to write out!! Alot for YoruIchi pairing, ALOT ALOT ALOT. R&R Pwease :3


End file.
